


He Should Know

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adam Rippon's Rant About Olympic Condoms Was Very Inspirational, Gen, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Olympics, sports media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: A public service announcement Chris and Yuuri made for the Sochi Olympics comes to light.





	He Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> In keeping with YoI tradition, I picked a plausible but not authentic location for Worlds.

**Sochi, 2014 Olympic Games**

"Yuuuuri!"

Yuuri blinked. He knew that voice, that accent--

"Katsuki! Get over here!"

"...Chris?"

Honda-san caught sight of Chris first, leaning from a row of cameras and a temporary background. He raised a hand in recognition, and Chris waved back. Yuuri waved too, once he'd seen Chris's blond hair in the chaos. "Get Yuuri over here," Chris said.

"What?"

Honda-san pushed him in the center of his back. "Go ahead," he said. "See what he wants."

"You should come with me," Yuuri said, knowing the suggestion would be rejected. Honda-san and Chris didn't get along that well, and Yuuri was the junior skater, with fewer medals and lower expectations. He was the one who'd deal with every unpleasant task, and Honda-san certainly considered conversation with Christophe an unpleasant task.

"I don't need him,” Chris called. “I need you!"

Yuuri sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll meet you at--"

"It's fine, I'll take your bag," Honda-san said, snatching it from his hand. _"Au revoir, Christophe!"_

"What's going on?" Yuuri said. It was clearly some kind of media event--who knows why Chris would pick him, instead of Honda-san, who managed to be flawless behind the camera and had never once teared up in a post-event interview. "Why me?"

"You're so cute," Chris said, "you're going to be perfect for this. Besides, Honda's married."

"Wait--"

Chris pulled him into place (for a moment, Yuuri's hindbrain registered how pleasantly large his hands were) and asked the cameraman, "Do you need to adjust? I know he's shorter--"

"It's fine," said a voice from behind the camera. "What's your name again? I'm sorry, I try to keep track, but--"

"Yuuri Katuski, Men's Singles like me, from Japan."

"Do you have the English spelling--"

Yuuri rattled it off, feeling Chris's arm snake around his waist and dip lower. "This is gonna be so much better," Chris said. "Thanks."

"Are you going to tell me--"

"We're ready, Vince, just count us down!"

 

**Calgary, 2017 World Figure Skating Championships**

"Who _found_ this?" Yuri said, shoving over Otabek's shoulder to get a better look at Leo’s screen.

"I guess it was 'too hot for Sochi,' so they wouldn't let the video go, but the guy who recorded it kept the video on his own drive. And then after the whole liplock at Cup of China he called his lawyers and figured out how it could get released."

"And it all worked out just in time for Worlds?" Otabek asked skeptically.

"He's promoting a new website," Leo said, "they’re doing a whole series about skating. New exclusives every day." He shrugged. "I mean, it's smart marketing."

Otabek reached over Leo's fingers and hit the play button.

"Bonjour!" Chris waved happily at the camera. Yuuri, a hint of a blush already starting on his cheeks, waved too.

"We want you to enjoy the Olympics, and have no regrets, so don't forget--" Chris looked at Yuuri. "Do you have one?"

"Do I have what?" Yuuri asked, blinking innocently behind his glasses.

Chris leaned over and whispered in his ear. Yuuri was _definitely_ blushing now. Chris stood back up. "What no Olympian should be without, of course!"

"I haven't yet," Yuuri said. "But you're right. Safety's important."

"His hand's definitely on Katsuki's ass," Yuri said. "Right?"

"Can you blame him?" Leo said.

"Shh," Yuri said. Katsudon was _on-camera_ talking about the importance of rubbers, this was gold. Pre-Victor Yuuri at that. His face was about the color of a tomato onscreen.

"It's important to be safe on the ice," Yuuri was saying now, and shit, Yuri had a little grudging admiration for Yuuri for keeping to the approved script, even with Giacometti's hand on his ass. "But it's just as important to be safe outside the competition."

"You never know who might come up," Chris said, "I mean...what might come up."

"We all know what you meant," Yuuri said, and _there_ was a flash of the Katsudon who'd needled him at competitions and shocked Victor by grabbing his tie before a skate. "But if you meet a...Chris, stay protected."

Chris winked generously at the camera and said something in French. The video's subtitle was in English, and flashed by too quickly for Yuri to catch it. "What'd he say?"

"'And he should know,'" Leo said. "Damn!"

Otabek whistled.

"Think they did?" Leo asked.

"Who the fuck knows, with those morons," Yuri said, though now he was wondering too.

 

"Honda-san was married," Yuuri said, his eyes still glued to the screen in an attempt to avoid looking at his best friend. "That's why Chris called me over."

"That's why he had his hand on your ass for the whole PSA?" Phichit asked skeptically, as he took his phone back.

Yuuri shrugged. "That's just Chris."

"Has Victor seen it yet?"

"I don't know, he got caught up in a couple of interviews after his practice so we haven't really talked."

"So what's he like?"

"What's what like?"

"Chris," Phichit said. "You know. In bed."

Yuuri gave him the Look. The _you know I don’t talk about that_ Look. Phichit had seen it before, of course, but it seemed a little...hypocritical wasn't the right word, but contradictory coming from a guy whose sex life had been the main headline for half the season.

"Come on, you can say _something._ Is he as smooth as he thinks he is?"

Yuuri laughed. "I don't think there's anyone who's as smooth as Chris _thinks_ he is."

 

"It's cute," Sergei said. "You liked him, huh?"

"I still like him," Chris said. "We weren't ever--like that. Just friends, and I'm not even sure Yuuri thought I was a friend back then."

"So..."

Chris adjusted the angle on his phone. "Darling, you've never wanted me to kiss and tell."

"He's pretty," Sergei said, his voice warm. "I'm curious."

"He looks good naked too," Chris said. "You can come out to Hatsetsu next time, see for yourself. Not more than _see,_ though, I think Victor's gotten possessive in his old age."

Sergei laughed. "I don't want anyone but you, anyway."

"Good," Chris said. "Because I bought a brand new thong at this cute little shop in Victoria Crossing..."

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about it earlier," Victor said.

"I'd kind of forgotten about it, honestly. It was right after we'd gotten to the Village, and I was really nervous about the team competition."

Yuuri had done well in the team competition--Japan had earned bronze--but had struggled in Singles. Itsuki Honda had been injured in the team event, and Victor suspected the pressure had sunk Yuuri when it was time to perform on his own. He had a vague memory of watching the disastrous second half of Yuuri's FS, and assuming that the younger skater just didn't have enough stamina for the back half of the program.

Little had he known.

"It's cute," Victor said. "I'm surprised they didn't end up releasing it."

"I'm not sure the JSF would have let them," Yuuri said. "They're not in love with it now, though Ito-san pointed out it wasn't anything I had a chance to approve, and it's a good cause."

Victor had grown to appreciate Yuuri’s agent. "They probably didn't like the idea of you and Christophe getting up to any fun."

"Honda-san was married, so I was kind of the young single heartthrob," Yuuri said, blushing a little. God, he was so cute when he blushed, Victor couldn't get enough of it. "They wanted me to be--you know. The kind of stuff Seung-Gil and Minami-kun get now. It never really fit me."

No wonder Yuuri had struggled to find eros on the ice, if he'd tried to force himself into boy band cute. "I guess not," he said.

"Plus, like you said. It's one thing to be nice to foreign athletes on the podium, but they want you to keep the behind-the-scenes drama to a minimum." The elevator stopped and slid open; they stepped out into the hallway, and it took them a second to remember to turn right.

"It's kind of funny, thinking that they were worried about rumors about you two," Victor said.

"I guess," Yuuri said.

"Well, it's not as if--" Several things clicked into Victor's brain at once, including what Chris had said to him in Barcelona. "You did?"

Yuuri's face was frozen. "I...thought you knew?"

"Why--why would you think I knew?!"

Yuuri pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Because--because Chris?"

"That's no excuse!"

 _"Excuse?"_ There was an edge in Yuuri's voice, and Victor felt the lurch in his stomach he always got when he hit on one of Yuuri's sensitive points. "It's not--he asked about you being my new _master_ in Beijing! Who asks questions like that unless they--" He waved his hands.

"I thought Chris did," Victor said, though now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember Chris being quite so intimate with someone he hadn't...been intimate with. "I--okay, I'm sorry, that was. I shouldn't have assumed."

"I don't like talking about--" Yuuri was angry, now, damn it. It wasn't the anger that left him sulking for the better part of a day, but Victor still didn't like it. "We were in a lot of competitions together. He's fun." He shrugged and slid the keycard into the lock of their room. It had a big, beautiful bed, and Victor had had some very good plans for it. Now Yuuri threw his suitcase on the end of the bed and zipped it open like it, not Victor, had just offended him personally. "It doesn't--it wasn't a _romance._ We had fun. That's all."

"I know that. Well. I didn't, but I do now," Victor said. "I--you don't really want me assuming you've slept with everyone on the circuit but me, right?"

Yuuri whirled on him. "What if I had?" His eyes were on _fire._ How was he so beautiful when he was this angry? It was going to get Victor in trouble someday.

But this was getting ridiculous. "What if you did?" Victor challenged back. "I don't care. I just--you've never told me anything. About...before me. I don't mind that, but...I can't know what I don't know. Right? So--don't get _angry_ with me."

Yuuri stared up at him, and then, with a little huff, the anger faded and he sat back on the mattress. "All right," he said. "I just--I've never fit anyone's box. And you've never asked me to be in one. So...."

Victor walked over to him. "I don't want you to be one. But...you know you keep surprising me. Sometimes I'm going to be surprised."

"Victor," he said, affectionately, and Victor felt the tension drain out of Yuuri's shoulders.

"Did you use the Olympic condoms?"

Yuuri laughed. "It wasn't at the Olympics," he said. "And those condoms were _terrible."_

"They were so bad," Victor said. "My first year, we ended up getting Georgi to sneak out of the village and buy us some good ones." He leaned into Yuuri, slid onto the mattress next to him.

Yuuri kissed his neck. "We made do." His hand slid to the top of Victor's waistband. “You’re wearing too much.”

“You always say that.”

“You’re usually wearing too much.”

Another kiss, soft, sweet. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't--I know you don't get jealous."

"I can be," Victor confessed. "I just try not to be. Mostly I can fake it." He kissed Yuuri's hair, gel and all. "Is he good?"

"What, Chris?" Yuuri laughed. "You never--"

"We were competitors!"

Yuuri laughed harder, into his chest. "Victor, did you have any friends in skating at all?"

"I told you," he said. "What you gave me." He put his hand on the back of Yuuri's head, felt the little crunch from the gel he'd put in this morning. "Chris was the closest thing I had to a friend, outside of my rinkmates. And I didn't let any of them get close." He kissed the side of Yuuri's head. "So when I ran into a Chris...not much happened."

"You _did_ use the Olympic condoms, though," Yuuri said, leaning back so his eyes met Victor's. Victor saw the challenge there, the tease.

"I thought jealousy was--"

"It's not jealousy!" Yuuri objected. He was so lovely when he smiled. "I'm curious."

"Later," Victor said. "You already said, I'm wearing too many clothes right now."

"Yeah," Yuuri said, and grabbed Victor's belt buckle with his free hand. "You are.”

"What do you think I should do?" Victor said, as Yuuri finished with his belt buckle and started on his fly. "For my PSA."

"I did my time. You'll have to do it solo," Yuuri teased, unbuttoning Victor's shirt from the bottom up.

Victor slid his glasses off. "But the condoms are for when you _don't_ want to do it solo."

Yuuri laughed, and he was easier in Victor's arms now, the tension gone. _Good._

Victor brushed his thumb against Yuuri's cheek. "Maybe I'll just say 'you never know when you'll meet the love of your life.'"

"I guess you could do that." Yuuri's hand came up to touch Victor's face, tender, familiar. "Maybe you do need me there. So I can say _and he should know."_

"Maybe I'll just keep you all to myself," Victor said, rolling onto his back and pulling Yuuri above him.

"I like that plan better," Yuuri said.

"Me too."


End file.
